gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosemary Erin Winters
Rosemary Erin Winters, know as Rose, is a character on Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. She was created by KCisaGleek98. Personality Rosemary is sweet and bubbly, she is very nice to her fellow classmates, but they don't return the favor. She is always feeling bad about her weight, something she wants desperatly to change. She isn't very confident and prefers to remain quiet and blend into the back-ground. She has many insecurities, but she isn't insecure about her singing. She is very helpful and hates to see another student being bullied, but, because of her low self-confidence, doesn't stop the bullies. She keeps all of her emotions balled up inside and rarely opens up to people. Backstory Rosemary was born in Seattle, Washington, to a beaming mother, Gretchen, and father, John, on November, 5, 1997. Then when she was 5 her little sister, Mary-Jane Winters, was born, her family was complete. When she started grade 4 she had put a bit of weight on over the summer and was soon bullied for it. The bullying was so bad her parents chose to pack up the family and move them to Lima,Ohio. She continues to go to school in Lima and the bullying is rare. Season One Overview Meeting The Students Rose gets slushied and she meets Yasmine Coleman who helps her out. Finding Recruits Rose has an accident at school to which all of the students laugh at her. She runs to the bathroom and sings to herself. A student sees her and suggests she joins the glee club.Rose sees Natasha perform and decides that she wants to join.Rose and her mother talk and her mother tells her that she thinks that joining the glee club will be good for her.Rose plays the piano and auditions. Natasha tells her that's she's a natural and is in. Just Getting Started Rose is seen talking with Yasmine about how she joined the glee club. She later suggests that Yasmine joins as well. Rose is later seen watching Yasmine audition for Ms. West and cheering her on. She's later seen with the rest of the glee club students when Lucy, Lia, and Valerie as well as Landon audition. She is last seen performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another She is seen sitting with Yasmine at the beginning of the episode. Rose was later shown performing Stand Out along with Yasmine and the other Musical Ambition Girls. For the duets, she was paired with Justice. At first, she approached Justice with sweetness and invited her to her house. Justice invited Rose to her house and that was when Rose realized she was the sister of Landon Wate, so she politely tried to turn it down. Justice later saw Rose and invited her again and mentioned Landon which upset Rose. In the music room, Rose was approached by Justice where Rose again denied her invitation to come to her house. After Justice gets upset, Yasmine lends her advice making her re-think the way she had been treating Justice. Later that night, Rose came over to Justice's house where they both apologized to each other. The next day, Rose played the piano and her and Justice performed One Step At A Time together. At the end, Rose was later seen standing with Justice performing Who You Are with Musical Ambition. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Solos in Season 1 *I'll Try in Finding Recruits *Beautiful in Finding Recruits *One Step At A Time in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Category:Characters Category:Glee Club Members Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Students Category:Recurring Characters